


Never Hurts to be Sure

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Ray and Zari overhear a conversation between Sara and Leonard and find out that the Legends are going to gain another member, sort of, but the question is, are they really?





	Never Hurts to be Sure

Zari may be new to the team and therefor not completely sure about everybody’s interpersonal relationships, but she likes to think she has them all mostly figured out. Stein and Jax have some weird grandfather-grandson relationship, Amaya and Nate have a will they or won’t they drama going on, and so on. The only one she is still questioning is the relationship between Sara and Snart. She’s pretty sure they’re dating, even if they aren’t very physically affectionate around the team; their flirting is just too blatant for them to only be friends.

Still, it can never hurt to be sure.

“Are Sara and Snart a couple?” She asks one morning while it’s just her, Jax, and Ray in the galley. The two boys look at each other, exchange a shrug, and then turn back to their respective breakfasts.

“We think so,” Jax answers before shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

While she looks skeptically at him Ray nods in agreement, waving his yogurt coated spoon in small circles until he swallows.

“They were always flirting and stuff, ever since Rip first recruited us, but after The Oculus it got more… not blatant but…”

“It was pretty obvious they weren’t talking hypothetically anymore.”

Zari takes a minute to process that, not that she really needs to; the implications are obvious. She’s heard about The Oculus in the time that she’s been here, and about how Snart nearly sacrificed himself holding it down. Fortunately the team found a clamp, but still, a close call like that would get any two people to stop dancing around their feelings.

“Definitely dating, got it.”

 

* * *

 

With her curiosity about the Captain and the man who often acts as Co-Captain put to rest, for now, Zari continues on with her day as normal. She hones her video game skills for a couple hours, makes a snack, and then eventually joins Ray in his lab.

They work on their separate projects, as usual, him on his shrink ray, a name that he still hates, and her on her simulator. They talk occasionally, but mostly remain zoned in on their own work.

That is, until Ray cries out in surprise.

Zari barely has a second to look up before she feels a tingling engulfing her, the buzzing of every cell in her body an overwhelming sensation until it isn’t, until it’s gone, and she is left sprawled on the floor, her chair looming high above her.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” she mutters, already knowing exactly what’s happened. She turns around and finds Ray not too far from her, looking around at their suddenly larger than life surroundings with confusion.

“Ray,” She practically whines at him, hands on her hips. “What did you do?”

Ray splutters for a minute, his eyes glancing up as though he can see the images of whatever just happened in his head, and then looks at her.

“I was adjusting the targeting system on the hyper molecular compressor, I must have accidently set off the firing system while I was at it.”

_“Great,”_ Zari thinks to herself, and almost says aloud. “Can you fix us?” She asks instead, and she only sighs in annoyance when Ray shakes his head.

“Sorry,” he all but winces, obviously able to tell that she is far from happy to hear his answer. “But at this size I can’t pick up the tools. But it’s an easy fix, I can talk someone else through it.”

“Great,” Zari says, half genuine, at least they won’t be stuck like this for long. “Gideon?” She doesn’t get an answer from the AI. “Gideon? Come on Gideon, now isn’t the time for the silent treatment!”

“Uh, if I may?” Ray interjects her shouting, gaining her attention. “She isn’t giving you the silent treatment.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we’re too small for Gideon to hear us, so we’re going to have to go find help ourselves.” He explains and again Zari sighs, can’t she ever just have a normal day on this ship?

“Ok,” she agrees, not that she has much of a choice. “Let’s go.”

Ray’s face lights up with a smile, happy as always, and while Zari moves to head towards the door he goes rushing off in the direction of the air vent.

“What?” He asks when she raises an eyebrow at him, “Do you want to get stepped on?”

She doesn’t, mind you, but the fact that he’s already thought of such an event combined with his knowledge that they’re too small for Gideon to hear, makes her wonder how many times this has happened to him.

She follows him into the vent and they start their way through the ship. Ray says they’re heading towards the library, as that’s most likely where Nate is and even if he isn’t there someone else is bound to be, but Zari isn’t sure the inventor knows where he’s going.

Still, she doesn’t know the path of the air vents either, so she follows him down the twists and turns and half listens to his story about the time he got stuck up here with Axel before he was domesticated.

“You know,” he muses, “It’s a lot easier to get around in here when you don’t have a giant rat chasing after you.”

She chuckles at his observation. “Gee, I wonder-” She stops, both her words and her feet, and Ray notices.

“Z?” He asks, but she holds up a hand, her ears on alert.

“Do you hear that?” She asks, turning her head back ever so slightly. There’s a turn they didn’t take, supposedly it doesn’t lead to the library, but even if it doesn’t it still might be helpful.

“Is it coming from down there?” Ray asks; he must hear it too. Voices. So faint Zari can’t even tell whom they belong to, or even if it really is more than one. But that doesn’t matter; it’s something.

“Come on,” she beckons, moving back towards the turn and motioning for Ray to follow. As soon as they turn the corner the voices get louder, closer, and much more clear.

“Do we have to tell them?” Zari recognizes Snart’s voice before she sees him. She and Ray have found themselves at the air grate at the top of the wall in Sara’s room, where the Captain and Snart are currently standing in the center of the floor, arms wrapped around each other in a loose embrace far too intimate to be friendly.

“Perfect!” Ray exclaims while Snart says something else that Zari misses. “Sara! Snart! Guys! Hey guys up here! Guys-”

“Ray,” Zari hushes him with a hand up at his face for emphasis, “Hang on.”

“What?” He asks, but much more quietly, and he doesn’t ask again when she doesn’t answer.

“They’re going to figure it out eventually,” Sara says down in the room, her head lolling carelessly to one side as she gazes almost tauntingly up at Snart.

“Please,” the man scoffs, “It’ll take a few weeks, at least, for any of them to notice.”

Zari’s eyes widen a bit at his words. She had figured that those two are a thing but this… this can’t possibly be going where she thinks it’s going.

“Len,” Sara says, mock-sternly, “We’re telling them.”

Snart starts to groan at that but Sara, still smiling bright, leans up and kisses him. He still groans, but it soon turns into an entirely different type of noise while one of the hands that he has settled at her hip works it’s way around until his palm can splay across her stomach. The kiss starts to deepen even more, the tips of Snart’s fingers toying at the edge of Sara’s jeans, and…

And Zari feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on,” Ray orders, cheeks flushed red in response to the intrusion they have obviously just committed, “Let’s keep looking for the library.”

Zari almost argues, to watch his horrified expression a little longer if for no other reason, but a surprised sounding moan from Sara has her agreeing and following him quickly away from the room.

“I wonder what they were talking about,” Ray muses as they get back to the main airshaft. “I mean; I’m sure the people Sara was talking about telling are the team, but still, what could it be about?”

Zari almost stops walking at his words, completely dumbfounded at how a man so smart could’ve missed something so obvious.

“You’re kidding, right?” She asks, because she has to make sure, but of course Ray looks completely confused when he sets his gaze on her.

“No, why? You think you know what they were talking about?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” she more or less mumbles, yet Ray only looks at her, and so she rolls her eyes. “Come on Ray, you listened to that whole conversation and you didn’t figure out that Sara’s pregnant?”

Ray does stop walking, his eyes wide and staring blankly ahead. Finally, after a few seconds of complete shock, he laughs off the suggestion and falls back into step.  
“What?” He asks, “No way.”

“Oh really?” Zari asks, “Then what else were they talking about, hm? What else would Sara be insisting we’ll _figure out eventually,_ while Snart says that _it’ll_ _take a few weeks to notice_? Then there was his hand on her stomach.”

Ray gives her reasoning a contemplative look, like he’s running the entire conversation back through his mind under a different light. Then, finally, he gasps. “Oh my god.”

“There ya go,” Zari quips, not that Ray pays her any attention.

“Wow, I mean, we all knew they were together, even if they never officially told us. But this… this changes everything. Sara isn’t going to be able to go on missions anymore and, wait, should she even be time traveling? Is that safe for pregnant women?”  
“You’re asking the wrong woman about that,” Zari butts in, the comment going unnoticed just like the last.

“Even if it is, The Waverider is no place for a baby, they’re going to have to leave the team sooner or later. They’re-”

“Ray!” Zari cuts him off, not in any mood to listen to him work himself up into a panic. “I’m sure they’ve already thought about all that stuff. Look, Sara said they’re going to tell us, so even if it takes some time for that to happen let’s just you and me keep this to ourselves, alright? Act like we don’t know anything.” She proposes, even though she’s near positive Ray couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it.

“Right,” he agrees, not that his anxious nod is much for a bode of confidence. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

After an afternoon spent with Zari in the air vents of the ship the two of them managed to find Nate and talk him through the process of fixing the hyper molecular compressor _._ After that Zari went off to her room, leaving Ray to finish his tinkering alone. He gets lost in his world of calculations and adjustments, before he knows it it’s time for dinner and while there are certainly some nights in which he’s content to skip, tonight his “family dinner night”, the one night of the week where the entire team eats dinner together. The idea was his, so it would be rude to skip.

He finishes up one last adjustment before putting away all of his particularly sensitive tools and darting out of the lab, determined to make it to the galley before Mick.

Of course, when he goes running out of the lab he barrels right into Sara, and subsequently remembers the conversation he and Zari overheard earlier today.

“Sara!” He exclaims, catching her by her shoulders so he can steady her, not that she stumbled more than half a step. “Are you ok?”  
She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and maybe he has been a little too loud for having only bumped into her, but he can’t help that he’s worried.

“I’m fine Ray, what’s your rush?”

“Nothing! Just trying to get to dinner before Mick hogs all the crescent rolls. You sure you’re ok?” He babbles out his reply, trying to tone it down so she won’t suspect that he knows about… the you know what, though he suspects he isn’t being very successful.

“Yes...” Now she’s suspicious, but he can live with that.

“Great!” He exclaims, “Well I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Something that Sara has come to realize over the past few years is that everybody on this ship has times in which they act out of the ordinary, and it almost always means they’re up to something. For example, Stein started to spend more time holed up in his room reading after they reunited the team so nobody would notice he was routinely stealing the jump ship to visit Lily. When Leonard decides to run a heist alongside a low-stakes mission just for the sake of proving he isn’t a hero, he becomes even less talkative than his usually “only commenting when necessary” self. Ray has the opposite tell. When he’s hiding something, and he almost never is, he starts acting all squirrely and rambling anxiously at seemingly random times. So, when her run in with him outside is lab suddenly became one of those times, Sara made a mental note to keep her eyes on the resident scientist.

Of course investigating Ray can wait until tomorrow. Right now it’s family dinner, and after her earlier conversation with Leonard, it’s also time to make an announcement.

They decided they would do it at the start of dinner, just in case anybody decides to duck out early or, more likely, the alarms start going off. Once everyone is around their jumble of pushed together tables she glances to Len next to her, and he nods.

“Can I have everyone’s attention, please?” She asks and the room goes silent, conversations as well as arguments suddenly hanging in mid air as everyone stares at her. “Thanks. Look, Leonard and I haven’t exactly hid the fact that we’ve been together for the past year and a half.”

“I’ll say,” Mick snorts from his seat, to which Sara can’t help but smirk.

“Anyway,” she picks her announcement back up. “We know we never made any official announcement about that, but we figured that we should probably tell you all we’ve decided to get married.”

The room goes from silence to cheers so quickly that not only can Sara not help smiling, but she even sees a little grin on Len’s face. Most of the team looks ecstatic, aside from Zari who just looks confused, and Sara laughs to herself as she realizes that Zari may not have been here long enough to realize she and Leonard are a couple.

She doesn’t get a chance to address that, though, because one word from Ray catches her attention.

“And?”

She blinks at him, now feeling a bit like Zari must, totally at a loss.

“And what?” She asks, unsure of how else to respond.

“Isn’t there something else?” Ray prompts her, moving his hand as though coaxing her to continue for him, but she has no idea what he’s talking about.

“Um…” Did she promise him she would mention something about a mission during dinner? She usually remembers things like that, but she’s coming up blank.

“You know…” he starts to trail off, then he starts mouthing something and while she is normally capable of reading lips his over-exaggeration is making it difficult.

“What Ray?” She finally asks, but he only starts making some bizarre rocking motion with his arms. “Ugh,” she growls with a shake of her head, “Ray just spit it out!”  
“Ray,” She barely hears Zari try and cut in, but it’s too late.

“Aren’t you going to tell us about the baby?”

The entire room goes silent again.

Some people are staring at her, some are staring at Ray, and Mick is staring at Leonard, who is staring at her but she can’t bring her attention to him because she’s too busy staring at Ray.

“What? What are you? What baby?” She finally splutters out, somehow.

“You know, you and Snart, or I’m assuming you and Snart-”

“Ray!” Zari’s voice is louder this time, and while Ray must hear her he doesn’t pay her any attention, though he does cut to the chase of his stuttering.

“Aren’t you pregnant?”

Sara knows that her eyes are already wide, her jaw already slack, but somehow she feels both those things happening all over again.

“What? I…no, I’m not pregnant.” She answers, and then quickly turns to Leonard “I’m not pregnant.” He’s still pale in the face, and while she’s sure he trusts her she is probably going to have to reaffirm this fact one hundred more times before they go to bed tonight. That’s fine; she can do that, but one problem at a time.

“Where did you get the idea I was pregnant?”

Now, finally, it’s Ray’s turn to have the color drain from his face.

“Well… Z and I were stuck in the air vents earlier, after a malfunction with the um, the, hyper molo… the shrink ray, and we heard you guys talking.” He explains and Sara, finally able to understand why Zari has tried to interrupt Ray twice already, turns her hard glare onto the other woman, and then onto both of them.  
“ _What_ conversation did you hear?” She demands, because she knows for a fact she and Leonard were not discussing pregnancy today, nor have they ever for that matter.

“You guys were saying you had to tell the team!” Ray quickly exclaims.

“And Snart said something about it would take us at least a few weeks to notice.” Zari supplies, and suddenly this is making more sense.

“I was talking about her ring,” Leonard explains, speaking for the first time since this madness started, while all the others look on as though they’re watching a soap opera, right down to Nate shoveling chips into his mouth like they’re popcorn.

Anyway, to enunciate Len’s point Sara slides the engagement ring he gave her off of her ring finger, holding it up for everyone, especially Ray and Zari, to see.

“She wears two handfuls of rings every day, I thought it would take you guys some time to notice one of them is now an engagement ring.” He explains as she slips it back to it’s designated place, she’s actually been wearing it a week already; so it isn’t like he was wrong.

Zari makes a silent _“Oh”_ with her mouth and leans back in her seat, only to bolt forward again after just a few seconds.

“Wait a minute,” she says, now talking to Len. “We saw you with your hand on her stomach.”

Sara can’t speak for Leonard, but her eyes certainly go wide as any eyes that had been on Zari and Ray are now on the two of them, and the only sound is that of Nate’s chip’s dropping on the floor.

“How much of that did you see?” Len finally asks, his voice dangerously even. He hasn’t decided yet if he’s angry, but Sara knows why he would be, what happened after that.

“Your hand on Sara’s stomach was when we left,” Ray interjects, “You guys were… you seemed like you wanted to be alone.” He gulps, and Mick snorts, while Sara fights the urge to burry her head in her arms on the table.

“Trust me,” she says, settling for calming her newly found headache by rubbing her fingers to her temples. “That was not pregnancy thing.”

“But-” Ray starts but Sara holds up a hand.

“Nope. That was not anything to do with any baby. That was where Sara and Leonard put their hands after y’all have gone to bed is none of your business. I am not pregnant, we are not getting married because of any baby, and if you still don’t believe me well you will in a couple of months when absolutely nothing has changed.” She says, hopefully closing the argument. It remains quiet around the table for a beat; Nate has even put his chips down. Then, with only trace amounts of amusement showing through his features, Mick grabs his beer and raises it into the air.

“We believe ya Boss,” he says, looking around at the others as though to signal them to grab their own drinks, a signal they do obey. “To Sara and Snart, congrats on getting married and not knocked up, yet.”

Sara can’t resist laughing a little even as she raises her drink, and neither can Leonard.

“Here, here,” Nate cheers.

“Now,” Mick says while they’re all settling back down. “Let’s eat.”


End file.
